


For the Greater Good.

by lipbitelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, harry is a princess ofc, louis has no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipbitelarry/pseuds/lipbitelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is clueless about all things sexual. Louis is his best friend who's willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Good.

**Author's Note:**

> for @petourpan on twitter bc literally shes my only motivation rn

Louis is a great friend. That's why he's now in this terrible, awful position that will probably lead to his eventual demise. 

About a week ago Harry, the lovely little git, had come over to Louis' flat in a panic saying that his boyfriend, Nick, had been upset that Harry wouldn't put out. Louis thought that maybe that was the beginning of Harry telling him that he and that complete ass hat had finally broken it off. 

It wasn't. 

Turned out that Harry wanted Louis to teach him everything about sex since Harry was a blushing virgin (Louis assured him that that was okay because he's only sixteen after all) and Louis was his best friend who was far from virgin material. It wasn't even fair, Louis didn't stand any ounce of a chance because Harry had those dumb doe eyes and Louis was just too far gone for him. 

So, now, six days later, Louis is waiting for Harry to show up at his door step so he can show Harry how to have sex. 

Lovely. 

Louis' got it all planned out, he'll start out with some oral, like blow jobs, maybe a rim job or two if he's feeling frisky, then they'll gradually progress to when Louis will have to fuck his best friend/crush since basically forever. 

Lost in his thoughts of Harry, he nearly has a heart attack when the door bell rings, but he doesn't get up to answer it. Harry has a key, and Louis isn't his fucking maid. Louis' pretty sure he stopped making sense soon after him fucking Harry became less of a wet dream and more of an accurate prediction of today's activities. Why did he agree to this? How is he just supposed to meaninglessly fuck his best friend and long time crush no strings attached? He can't. He has to. 

A slow, molasses-like voice brings him out of his reverie "Hey, Loulou," paired with an awkward wave because only Harry Styles could make this situation more uncomfortable for everyone. "I brought some, erm, stuff. Like, for y'know," he adds the last part in a whisper, brandishing an inconspicuous brown paper bag above his head like it's Simba and they're in the Circle of Life. Louis wonders if maybe there's a lesson in that.

"Right, let's head to my room then I suppose. Unless, you're having second thoughts because I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't wanna, y'know," as he talks, he spares a moment to look at Harry. He almost wishes he hadn't bothered because Harry is wearing skin tight black trousers, Louis' favourite hoodie (which he thought he had lost, Harry is a bastard, he really is) and a light gray beanie with a pompom attached to the back. 

Shaking his head and linking his arm through Louis', Harry heads to Louis' bedroom "Nope, one hundred percent sure," 

Life is cruel to Louis, Harry is cruel to Louis. 

Once they're on the bed, sitting "criss cross applesauce" as Harry worded it (Louis' so gone for this bloody fucking child and it sickens him) Louis figures they better get this over with. He scratches the back of his neck. "So," he starts "maybe we should like, kiss, just to set the mood or whatever," maybe it's more so for selfish reasons like getting all that he can out of this limited opportunity, but Harry doesn't need to know that, so. 

Without waiting for a response Louis pounces, practically jumping Harry. The kiss though, that first press of his lips against Harry's is more than he could've ever wished for. Harry's lips are softer than he imagined and even though they stall for the slightest second they quickly start moving to the same rhythm as Louis'. It's obvious that Harry's a bit inexperienced in the way that he just drops his mouth open and clumsily sucks on Louis' tongue. It's just, Louis can't be bothered so much by that because he's going to be Harry's first everything and if that's not the sexiest thing, what is?

Before either of the boys know it Harry's out of all of his clothes while Louis has on only his boxers. 

And like, the thing is, Harry's well endowed for a sixteen year old, the size of his dick could probably give Louis' own a run for his money. All Louis can think about is feeling it on his tongue, tracing every vein and curve of the smooth skin. "Harry, can I— please, want," Louis' at eye level with Harry's dick so it's not like it's his fault that he can't form an actual coherent sentence.

Harry wasn't necessarily one hundred percent sure what Louis was asking for but he could feel his wet, hot breath on his already hard cock (he has the libido of a teenager, it's a blessing and a curse really) and he decided he really wasn't in any position to deny anything Louis was offering. He knew he did the right thing by nodding when Louis gripped his hips, pushing them down, took his cock and shoved it down his throat. 

Harry had only ever fucked up into his hand– so this, this was like heaven. The wet heat of Louis' mouth filling his senses. The slickness Louis' tongue gliding up and down his shaft. 

He feels like he can't fill his lungs with enough air and everything he breathes, everything he feels is just LouisLouisLouis and as he grips the sheets, trying not to buck his hips up into Louis sinful mouth, he forgets about Nick. 

"Daddy please! I'm gonna come," he pants, it's only seconds later that he realises what was just said, and Louis, bless him, just raises his eyebrows a bit and starts bobbing his head with more fervor than before.

When Louis starts to maintain eye contact after what Harry has affectionately dubbed 'The Daddy Ordeal', and is rolling his tongue around, teasing Harry's sensitive slit, he's solely focused on Louis. 

When he comes, embarrassingly fast, it isn't Nick's name that Harry shouts. 

Almost as soon as he arrived, Harry gets over his post coital sluggishness, he gets dressed mumbling a worried "thanks, mate" and mumbles something about a date with Nick. 

Louis considers what his life has become, w doesn't get out of bed for the rest of the day.

-

They don't really talk about it afterwards is the thing. Like, what even should Louis say? So, right. I sucked your dick, you called me daddy, I swallowed your come, and didn't ask for anything in return, but I thought we were going to fuck, so?

He has more class than that. 

What he ends up texting Har ry one night when he's drunk off his ass is 'haz time for ur next lesson xxxxx :D !' even though he's fucked out of his head he knows that sending that text was probably all kinds of wrong and sue him but he kinda likes how hot all this is. The whole thing is so, so wrong. Harry's still with Nick who has no idea that Louis and Harry have this little sex deal or plan or whatever it actually is. But Harry had said that he felt no need to worry Nick and make him jealous when there was nothing about him and Louis to be jealous of. 

When Harry said that, it had reminded Louis how much he knew this deal was going to hurt him and he still hadn't had the heart to deny his sweet little Harry of anything. Maybe Harry is actually satan and that's why Louis continues in this masochistic manner. Or maybe Harry's just too perfect for his own good, either or. 

He's drunk, horny,and confused and all Louis knows is he's half hard just from thinking of Harry and knowing that Harry's on his way to his flat to learn some kind of sexual act and Louis isn't to blame when he gets his dick out and starts stroking. He's ordinary Louis Tomlinson going up against literal angel-but-possibly-devil Harry Styles. 

Harry walks in just in to see a very drunk, slightly sweaty, and very hard Louis wanking on the sofa. He does a sort of bunny hop over to Louis. In the back of his mind, Louis is doubting Harry's real. Like, he's wanking and Harry's skipping. Right. 

Harry kneels down on the floor right in front of Louis, balancing his elbows on Louis' thighs as he stares, mesmerized, at Louis' dick. "Louis, what's that?" Harry dreamily questions, taking Louis' wrist captive, effectively stopping him from jerking off. 

"Please, Haz. Dunno wa'you're talkin' 'bout," Louis pouts, he isn't a whiny drunk, he just knows what he wants when he's drunk. 

"Your, you know! Ugh, Louis..." a crinkle forms in between Harry's eyebrows and Louis' so done because he knows Harry's about to pout. Harry has naturally pouty lips, it's just inhumane to make them poutier. "What's that? The little, it's like a sock maybe."

Oh. 

"Haz, babe," he tries not to slur with mild success, "I'm not circumcised," he makes sure to pronounce every syllable slowly and carefully just to be sure Harry understands fully. Although, if he placed a bet on Harry knowing what circumcised meant, it wouldn't be in Harry's favor. But the curly freak looks absolutely entranced, just by Louis' dick and Louis' self esteem might have just went up by about a billion. 

Harry looks up at him with wide and innocent eyes "Louis, can I play with it?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to add more parts if the feedback is good probably :D


End file.
